Perihal Patah Hati
by Opaline Orlin
Summary: Sebuah cerita Ino tentang jatuh hati dan patah hati. Jika berkenan silahkan dibaca :)


Perihal Patah Hati

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning ! ABAL, OOC, OOT, TYPO, ABSURD DLL

Didedikasikan untuk patah hati pertamaku

Untuk Mr. Technician terima kasih telah membuatku jatuh cinta dan juga membuatku patah hati,meskipun nyatanya kau tidak pernah tahu :)

.

.

.

.

Suatu senja di bulan September,aku sedang berada di rumah dengan ibuku. Saat itu ibuku tengah mempersiapkan makan malam sedangkan aku menyapu rumah. Aku dan Ibuku tengah berada di dapur

"Ino,Kakashi mau nikah" perkataan ibuku itu membuatku berhenti menyapu sebentar

"Oh ya? Sama siapa?" tanyaku menanggapi sambil kembali menyapu

"Dengan kenalan temannya,calon istrinya lebih tua dari Kakashi" aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan ibuku dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahku.

.

.

Kakashi adalah teman kerja kakak iparku. Aku ingat pertama bertemu dengannya adalah saat ulang tahun pertama keponakanku hampir dua tahun lalu ketika umurku 21 tahun. Saat itu aku tengah berada di rumah bersiap untuk bermalas – malasan setelah selesai membantu acara ulang tahun keponakanku itu. Tiba –tiba ibuku menelpon memintaku untuk berdandan rapi dan kembali ke rumah mertua kakakku –tempat pesta ulang tahun keponakanku berlangsung tadi sore.

.

.

Aku berkata kepada ibuku bahwa aku tidak mau kembali kesana ,tetapi ibuku terus memaksa dengan dalih teman kerja kakak iparku ada yang ingin berkenalan denganku , akhirnya dengan setengah hati aku menyetujuinya. Tak lama kakak iparku datang untuk menjemputku. Sesampainya disana ternyata masih banyak orang yang rupanya adalah teman kerja kakak iparku. Aku pun segera masuk ke ruang tamu dan duduk di samping ibuku. Semua teman kerja kakak iparku yang datang adalah laki-laki mungkin karena kakak iparku bekerja sebagai teknisi jadi teman satu devisi-nya kebanyakan lelaki.

.

.

Saat itu ada laki-laki yang duduk berhadapan denganku. Jarak antara aku dan laki-laki diseberangku itu kurang lebih sekitar 1 meter . Laki-laki itu tinggi,berambut silver dengan kulit lumayan putih dari teman-temannya yang lain. Entah kenapa perhatianku langsung tertuju padanya. Tiba – tiba mata kami bertemu,dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya –terlihat malu-malu di mataku. Aku yang bosan karena tidak ada kegiatan akhirnya memilih bermain handphone. Saat tengah asik main instagram laki-laki yang duduk di seberangku berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku,dia bilang permisi padaku karena ingin pergi ke kamar mandi,aku mempersilahkan sambil tersenyum sedikit kepadanya. Karena memang aku duduk menghalangi pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan ruang belakang yang terdiri dari dapur dan kamar mandi.

.

.

Sampai saat aku pulang dari acara 'perjodohan' itu,nyatanya kakak iparku tidak ada mengenalkan aku pada salah satu temannya dan pula tidak ada satu pun dari teman – temannya itu yang mengajakku berkenalan. Ibuku sempat menggerutu pada kakak iparku saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang. Kakak iparku yang menyetir mobil itu menjawab bahwa tadi temannya itu ingin berbicara denganku tapi karena gugup dan malu jadi di urungkan. Sesampainya aku di rumah malam itu ibuku menanyaiku

"Kamu tau nggak mana tadi orang yang mau kenalan sama kamu?"

"Nggak tau, yang mana memangnya?"

"Yang duduk di seberangmu,yang tadi bilang permisi ke kamu waktu mau ke kamar mandi. Namanya Kakashi"

"Oooh" aku mengangguk menyembunyikan kekagetanku bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tadi menarik perhatianku ternyata adalah orang yang ingin di kenalkan padaku. Saat itu terbesit pikiran bahwa dia adalah jodohku karena saat pertama kali datang perhatianku memang langsung kepadanya dan ada semacam kekuatan yang membuatku langsung memperhatikannya tadi.

.

.

Karena kali pertama yang gagal berkenalan langsung denganku,pertemuan kedua kami adalah sebulan setelah pesta ulang tahun keponakanku tersebut. Pada waktu itu Kakashi mengajak untuk bertemu di bioskop,kami rencananya akan nonton sebuah _film action_. Tapi kami tidak hanya berdua saja,dia turut serta mengajak kakakku dan kakak iparku serta satu orang teman kerjanya. Jadilah kami berlima pergi menonton. Entah bagaimana yang seharusnya aku dan Kakashi duduk bersebelahan malah harus duduk berjauhan. Dia duduk di ujung kiri aku duduk di ujung kanan. Di tengah-tengah kami duduklah Kakakku dengan suaminya . Karena aku tidak terlalu suka film action aku berakhir dengan tidur sepanjang film berlangsung.

.

.

Sepulang dari bioskop ibuku meminta untuk diceritakan jadi aku ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi di bioskop. Setelah bercerita lagi lagi ibuku menggerutu tentang kakakku dan kakak iparku yang sama sekali tidak peka. Ibuku berkata mengapa mereka tidak membiarkan kita duduk bersebelahan,mengapa mereka berdua tidak berusaha mengenalkan aku dan Kakashi secara formal dan juga kenapa Kakashi masih juga tidak berani mengajakku berbicara langsung. Aku kemudian berkata pada ibuku

"Bu,kalo memang jodohku dia mau bagaimana pun pasti ada cara yang bakal membuat kita dekat" dengan setengah hati ibuku menerima perkataanku. Dan kemudian aku tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan kedua kami aku dengan sedikit berharap bahwa ada kabar dari Kakashi. Memang ada kabar kalau dia meminta nomor _handphone_ -ku tetapi sayangnya nomor _handphone_ yang diberikan kakak iparku kepadanya adalah nomor lamaku yang sudah tidak aktif lagi. Tapi aku berharap dia meminta nomorku yang baru karena kakak iparku telah mendapat nomor baruku. Tapi setelah sebulan menunggu ,Kakashi tidak ada menghubungiku.

.

.

Tetapi aku tidak menyerah,aku berjuang dengan caraku yaitu dengan berdoa. Aku selalu berdoa semoga Kakashi adalah jodohku karena ibuku benar-benar mendambakannya sebagai menantu. Kakashi masuk semua kualifikasi yang ibuku mau. Dia adalah orang yang rajin beribadah , pintar , sudah punya pekerjaan mapan , kalem dan Kakashi berusia 6 tahun lebih tua dari aku. Kriteria ibuku pun tak jauh berbeda dari kriteriaku sehingga aku meyakini bahwa dia jodohku. Selama 21 tahun aku belum pernah sekalipun pacaran dan jatuh cinta,maka kepadanya lah aku pertama kali jatuh cinta.

.

.

Selama menunggu kabar dari Kakashi aku tidak pernah berhenti berdoa meminta dia untuk menjadi jodohku,menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Selama itu pula aku sering membayangkan bagaimana hidupku jika aku menikah dengannya. Aku yang tidak pernah pacaran akan memberikan segala perhatian,cinta ,dan ketulusanku saat kami menikah nanti. Kami akan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan orang pacaran nanti. Kami akan merancang rumah kecil kami ,kemudian saat punya anak nanti nama anak kami akan memiliki nama belakang Hatake dan membayangkan hal-hal romantis lainnya. Kalian pasti menganggapku berlebihan tapi nyatanya itulah yang terjadi. Gadis 21 tahun yang akhirnya jatuh cinta itu menghayal terlalu jauh. Tapi,semua itu hanya aku yang tahu. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan tentang aku jatuh cinta dan berkhayal seperti itu kepada siapa pun karena pada dasarnya aku orang yang tidak suka menceritakan kehidupan pribadiku.

.

.

Kupikir penantianku hanya berlangsung beberapa bulan,tetapi sampai dua tahun tidak ada sama sekali dia menghubungiku. Tetapi aku masih optimis,aku berpikir bahwa dia mungkin akan langsung melamarku nanti. Nyatanya Tuhan punya rencana sendiri,September itu aku mendengar kabarnya. Setelah ibuku berkata tentang rencana pernikahan Kakashi itu hatiku menjadi kecewa,dadaku rasanya sesak sekali seperti ada batu atau sesuatu yang mengganjal yang membuatnya sakit.

.

.

Menurut info ibuku,Kakashi dan calon istrinya itu berkenalan sekitar bulan Juni ini dan kemudian memutuskan menikah pada bulan September tahun ini juga. Kemudian aku berkata dalam hati _'kenapa dia bisa melamar orang yang baru beberapa bulan dikenalnya dari pada aku yang lebih dulu dikenalnya'_. Lalu ibuku berkata

"Memang benar katamu,Ino. Kalau jodoh pasti gampang sekali dekatnya. Dan dia bukan jodohmu,karena kalian susah sekali untuk dekat"

.

.

Aku pun menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa tetapi masih dengan hati yang kecewa,sesak,dan mengganjal bahkan setelah empat hari lamanya sejak mendengar berita itu. Aku berpura – pura untuk baik-baik saja seperti biasa,tertawa bersama teman dan kesibukan pekerjaan kantor terkadang membuatku lupa akan patah hatiku. Tapi pada malam hari keempat tersebut aku akhirnya menangis sendirian di kamarku. Berharap dengan menangis dapat menghilangkan atau mengurangi sesak dan rasa sakit di dadaku.

.

.

Akhirnya sekarang aku mengerti arti kata _first love never work_ itu. Dan aku adalah gadis yang _naive_ kalau tidak mau dibilang bodoh. Aku jatuh cinta sendirian , _excited_ sendirian , dan patah hati sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
